Drabbles zum Weihnachtsball
by cosmo-jenny
Summary: Eine Übersetzung von mynuets 'Multiple GoF drabbles'. Das Original ist bei Livejournal zu finden.


Pansys Fingernägel gruben sich in Dracos Schultern und zerknittern dabei den Stoff seiner Festrobe.„Gibt es ein Problem, Pansy?"

„Ja. Ich hock hier mit dir fest, weil du kein echtes Date abbekommen hast," zischte sie. „Also, jetzt wirst du dich als nützlich erweisen."

„Ich lebe um zu dienen." sagte er in seiner besten Aristokraten-Stimme.

„Siehst du das Mädchen da drüben mit Longbottom?" Er drehte den Kopf kaum, bevor er nickte. „Du wirst sie ablenken, damit ich ihn ihr wegschnappen kann."

„Warum sollte ich das tun wollen?"

„Weil," sagte sie. „Ich habe gehört, dass gute Tänzer gute Liebhaber sind und ich möchte das austesten."

Sie näherten sich wie die Räuber ihrer Beute von jeweils einer Seite so, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte zu fliehen. Pansy schlug zuerst zu, klimperte mit ihren Wimpern, als sie Longbottom liebenswürdig befahl, mit ihr zu tanzen. Draco wartete, bis die beiden sicher auf dem Tanzparkett waren, bevor er sich näherte.

„Weasley. Grässliches Kleid, aber du hast es geschafft, dass es gut aussieht."

„Malfoy. Nette Robe, aber du siehst aus wie ein Pinguin." sagte sie kühl.

Als das Ritual, Unfreundlichkeiten auszutauschen, beendet war, hob er eine Augenbraue und sie nickte leicht, bevor sie sich rückwärts zur schattigen Terrasse bewegte. Er folgte schnell.

Ginnys Lippen zuckten , als sie sah, wie er zu ihr schlenderte. „Also, wie bist du Parkinson losgeworden?"

Er grinste. „Es war ihre Idee. Sie hat dir dein Date geklaut. Ich hoffe bloß, dass du nicht vorhattest, die ganze Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben."

Den Kopf zur Seite geneigt hob sie einen Finger an die Lippen, als denke sie scharf nach. „Weißt du, ich dachte, ich hätte Pläne, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Irgendwas, dass ich irgendwas gezeigt bekomme..."

„Ja" sagte er und versuchte, sich nicht so nervös zu fühlen. Sie waren seit einem Jahr heimlich Freunde, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihr zeigen sollte, dass er mehr wollte.

„Also, was wolltest du mir zeigen?" fragte Ginny, während sie an ihm vorbei streifte, um in den Ballsaal zu sehen. „Parkinson stibitzt den armen Nev...Was plant sie wohl?"

Sie wäre ihnen hinterher gegangen, aber Draco legte eine Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter und sie hielt inne. „Schau, sie plant nichts Böses."

„Natürlich sagst du das, sie ist deine Freundin." sagte Ginny und wich zurück.

Dracos Lippen bedeckten ihre, weich und kurz, und sie stoppte. „Das plant sie" sagte er. „Naja, und ein bisschen mehr, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du möchtest, dass ich das demonstriere."

„Vielleicht tue ich das." sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

Dracos Gehirn zitterte zu kompletten Stillstand. „Du willst...mit mir, richtig?"

„Naja, nicht..." sie errötete. „Ich meine, ich bin erst 13, aber, weißt du, knutschen..."

Draco kam zum Punkt zurück. „Aber mit mir, richtig?"

„Ja, natürlich mit dir" ,sagte sie launisch. „Denkst du. Ich will meinen ersten Kuss von einem Idioten wie Michael Corner? Du behältst wenigstens deine Hände, wo sie erlaubt sind."

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wer Michael Corner war, bloß dass er bald den Fluch seines Leben erleiden würde.

Nachdem Draco seinen ersten richtigen Kuss bekommen hatte.

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, nachdem Draco und Ginny herausgefunden hatten, wie Küssen funktioniert und noch ein bisschen mehr, gähnte Draco. „Bist gelangweilt mit mir, was?", sagte Ginny, aber auch sie konnte das Gähnen kaum zurückhalten. „Vielleicht sollten wir ins Bett gehen...Zum Schlafen! Getrennt!"

Er grinste und küsste sie noch mal. „Wirst du mich wie üblich am See treffen?"

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich in...2 Stunden aus dem Bett bin, bloß wegen unsere üblichen Spaziergangs, dann bist du total verrückt."

„Verrückt nach dir."

„Komm schon, du kannst nicht alleine zurücklaufen," sagte Draco und zupfte an Ginny Hand, um sie durch die Kerker zu führen. Er hielt vor einer Tür und klopfte einen komplizierten Rhythmus, dann nochmal, als keine Antwort kam.

Pansys verstrubbelter Kopf erschien einen Moment später. „Was?"

„Zeit, deine Spielsachen weg zu tun," sagte Draco.

Sie sah ihn böse an und hob die Augenbraue beim Anblick von Ginny. „Nur wenn sie verspricht, ihn nicht schmutzig zu machen."

Ginny grinste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab mein eigenes Spielzeug.

"

„Ich bin Spielzeug?"

„Wusstest du das nicht?" sagte Ginny, bevor sie ihn in den Po kniff. Draco quieschte.

„Ginny!" sagte ein erröteter Neville. „Ehm, tschuldigung wegen, weißt du, dem Verschwinden..."

„Is schon okay." sagte sie und wandte die Augen ab, während er seine Kleidung in Ordnung brachte. „Aber wir sollten vielleicht jetzt gehen, oder?"

„Ja, err.."Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, stoppte und wandte sich zu Pansy. „Danke für..."

Einen Moment später wandte sich Ginny an Draco. „Glaubst du, sie lässt ihn irgendwann Luft holen?"

„Ich hoffe es, es ist ekelhaft," sagte er. Ginny sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Schon gut," schnappte er nach ein paar Minuten. „Es ist nicht ekelhaft, wenn du es mit mir tust."

Schließlich waren die Gryffindors auf dem Weg zu ihrem Turm und Draco und Pansy konnten nur in ihre respektiven Schlafsäle schleichen. „Also, Longbottom?...Echt, Pansy...Longbottom?"

Sie kicherte. „Ich mag ihn. Weißt du, er hat noch nicht mal versucht, seine Hände auf meinen Po oder meine Brüste zu legen? Ich musste ihm helfen und er hat immer noch gefragt, ob ich sicher bin."

„Idiot" zischte Draco, war sich aber bewusst, dass niemand wusste, dass er ähnlich zurückhaltend bei Ginny gewesen war.

Pansy sah ihn an und lächelte. „Ich würde sagen, ich schulde dir was, aber ich glaube, Weasley hat dich genug belohnt."

„Mehr als genug."

„Erzähl keinem von mir und Draco, okay?" sagte Ginny ängstlich.

„Natürlich nicht," sagte Neville. „Aber erzähl keinem von mir und Pansy, okay? Ich will ihren Ruf nicht ruinieren."

Ginny sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was für einen --"

„Sag's nicht," sagte Neville mit fester Stimme. „Ich mag sie."

„Was, im Ernst?"

„Ja," sagte Neville träumerisch. „Sie ist das tollste Mädchen überhaupt und sie mochte es, als ich ihr von den Blumen erzählt habe."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Wege trennten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Neville schwebte praktisch in seinen Schlafsaal. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir das passiert ist."


End file.
